deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
VersaLife
VersaLife is a giant subsidiary of the mammoth firm, Page Industries, whose owner is Bob Page, who is also leader of Majestic-12, hence VersaLife's close ties with MJ12. VersaLife specializes in the field of medicine, robotics, bio-engineering and nanotechnology. Their headquarters are found just above the Underground Mall in Hong Kong. History Before the Deus Ex event they were a small time operation dealing in genetic engineering. Whether or not it was already under Illuminati control at this time is unclear. They come to power during the pandemics of the 2030's, and probably in this time they becoming a subsidiary of Page Industries. VersaLife is itself a commercial behemoth. It specialises in nanotechnology, making several products which use nanites, from nanoaugmentations, to nanotech swords, to the nanite-composed vaccine for the Gray Death. In secret, and in accordance with Majestic 12's plans for world domination, it also produces the fatal Gray Death virus. As the source of both the virus and the only working vaccine, anyone susceptible to the virus is effectively at Majestic 12's mercy. Ambrosia is not a permanent cure, but rather only a temporary measure. By selectively increasing and decreasing the intensity of plague outbreaks while keeping the cure under tight rations, Majestic-12 is able to foster social disorder by dissolving the standard social classes - Majestic-12 alone decides who will receive Ambrosia, and no permanent immunization exists. VersaLife may operate as a pharmaceutical company, but specializes in established and theoretical applications of nanotechnology, especially in conjunction with living creatures. It also runs the Genetically Modified Organism Project, an experiment to create synthetic creatures, known as transgenics,'' and— with the aid of nanotechnology — genetically engineers organisms, presumably as a result of experimentation, or for use in experiments, or possibly both or neither. which breeds creatures such as Greasels and Karkians. Both organisms appear to be recombinant creations. A third major project, Grays, are supposedly cloned from DNA recovered from Roswell. The hypothesis has been put forth, however, they are merely monkeys engineered, code name RUCK, to have no hair and spit toxic substance. In addition to these creatures, Bob Page claims that VersaLife created the protagonist, JC Denton, and his "brother," Paul Denton(and later Alex D). The cost to Majestic 12 of the Denton "experiments" is apparently very steep; Walton Simons comments that the cost of creating JC Denton alone was approximately "fifty billion dollars." Simons is also one character who refers to the Dentons as "experiments". ''Experiment, in this context, may or may not be used properly; perhaps it is a euphemism. If the word is being used properly, then the hypothesis behind the experiment is a mystery, though theories exist. MJ12's power over VersaLife could make mass nanoaugmentation very possible--though "unpredictable behaviour" of nanoaugmented agents is considered to be the main problem with it. Perhaps the Dentons were attempts at eliminating this problem. VersaLife is the source of all of the augmentation canisters and upgrade canisters found in the game, also places such a high emphasis on security, that even the receptionist in the Data Entry Facility will kill anyone who threatens the firm. Some persons, due to greed, disgruntlement or other reasons, can be persuaded to betray the firm, such as Hundley, the shift supervisor in the Data Entry Facility. Versalife's motto is "We make Tomorrow look like Yesterday", which shows the truly terrible state in which the world lies at the time. The Complex Data Entry Facility The VersaLife complex has many levels. On entering the complex from the ground level (an elevator just above the Underground Mall), the player encounters the Data Entry Facility, with the reception area, and several offices with data entry workers. These workers are forced to falsify the records they enter to conceal VersaLife's secret activities. There are no MJ12 soldiers on this level. Pacific Rim Research Facility The level below that is Majestic-12's Pacific Rim Research Facility, which the player can only access with the code to a single elevator in the Data Entry Facility. This code can be obtained by creating or obtaining a security pass. This level consists of several break-rooms (for both scientists and security) and laboratories. In some laboratories can be found corpses of Greasels and Grays (which are revealed to be VersaLife creations), as well as the corpses of homeless people (indicating a high degree of experimentation on humans). A living Greasel and homeless bum are found in separate cages not very far from the corpses. There is also a magnetic augmentation chamber, where augmentation supplies, including two canisters, are stored. A passageway leads to a radioactive area with Greasels. The ROM encoding for the Dragon's Tooth Sword, another VersaLife creation, is also found on this level. This level crawls with MJ12 troops, Commandos and special agents, indicating the emphasis placed on keeping the activities there secret. Nanotechnology Containment Facility The level below that, deep underground, is Majestic-12's secret Nanotechnology Containment Facility, which houses the Universal Constructor responsible for the creation of the Gray Death virus, as well as its vaccine, Ambrosia. This level can be accessed either through the Pacific Rim Research facility or through water pipes and tunnels stretching from the Canal Road tunnel. This level has four sub-levels: the highest has several rooms and passageways with a computer that houses the schematics for the UC. The second sub-level is the interior of the UC itself, where the player finds two more augmentation canisters. The third is a medical facility with a single medbot. The fourth is a circular walkway around the UC, with a keypad that shuts down the UC automatically when the right code is entered. The security for this level consists mainly of Commandoes, indicating the immense importance of the facility to MJ12. Helipad High atop the VersaLife building is an MJ12 helipad. The only way in the game that this level can be accessed is through a single elevator in Wan Chai Market. Trivia *The Versalife logo can see in the E3 2010 gameplay trailer of ''Human Revolution ''and in some screenshot. pl:VersaLife Category:Organisations Category:Organisations in Deus Ex